Scenes from the Mansion
by insertsnarkhere
Summary: Short random scenes from the XMansion.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Short random scenes from the X-Mansion.

Disclaimer: Property of Marvel and Fox and Stan Lee and blah blah blah...

* * *

_Laundry Room_

* * *

She was just walking past the laundry room one day, the swinging door to the room was jammed open for some reason, and she saw him in there -- calmly folding his shirts and jeans. She rubbed her eyes and even pinched herself but nothing changed the fact that John Allerdyce was doing laundry.

_What the fuck?_

When she told Jubilee about it, she didn't seem as surprised as Rogue thought she would be.

Jubilee just said, "He does that every Thursday." Then went back to reading her magazine as if it wasn't _that_ big of a deal.

So she just watched and waited and sure enough, he did -- every Thursday, right after dinner, he does laundry.

After watching him for a few weeks, she wanted to know more about this little ritual of his. She didn't know why she was so damn curious; it wasn't like they were friends or anything. She talked to him a total of six times -- five of those conversations (if you could even call them that) were about homework assignments and one time was about how Bobby's cologne was possibly made from _real_ toilet water.

_Just stop thinking about it so damn hard! If you're _that_ interested, go find out and stop making up little stories in your head about why he does it._

She gathered up her clothes, dumped them in a basket, and went downstairs to the laundry room.

He seemed surprised when she got there -- she wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't expect anyone to be there with him or because of the loud bang she made pushing open the door and stumbling into the room.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey." She tried to keep her gaze away from how he was leaning over the table that was in the middle of the room -- leaning over so that the white t-shirt he was wearing was riding up his back and the top of his boxers was peeking above the waistband of his jeans.

She would never be able to look at a shamrock print the same way again.

She set her basket on the table and started to sort through her clothes. She could feel him watching her, she just hoped he hadn't noticed when she inadvertently pulled out a bra from the basket.

"What are you doing here?"

She continued with her sorting. Dark clothing here. Whites here. In betweens here. "I thought it was obvious."

He doesn't respond. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shrug and went back to the book he was reading before she came in.

She put her clothes into the washers and tried to decide which detergent to use.

"Don't use that one with your dark clothes," he said over his book.

"Why?"

"It has bleach in it. It'll probably ruin your clothes."

"Oh... So what should I use instead?"

"Haven't you ever done laundry before?"

"I only asked since you seem to be the all-knowing expert."

He just chuckled. Now why did that give her goosebumps?

She watched him as he put down his book -- _The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay_, she noted -- and walked toward her. He stood next to her and picked out the detergents she should use.

"That one for your colors, that one for your whites. If you're not sure, use that one. And don't forget to use fabric softener."

She just stared at him.

"What?"

"Seriously...when did you become such an expert?"

He grinned and said, "Anything worth doing is worth doing well."

She smiled back. "You've been dying to say that to someone, haven't you?"

"Was it obvious?"

"I won't tell."

He chuckled again -- a shiver went up her spine. "You always like this?"

"I guess you'll have to find out, sugar."

"I guess I will."


	2. Chapter 2

_Garage_

* * *

"Logan."

"Scott."

They stared at each other from across one of the work tables in the garage.

They had agreed to meet there, knowing that it was probably the only neutral place in the mansion they _could_ agree on.

And, more importantly, they knew that no one else would step into this space unless it was absolutely necessary. Nobody else came in there except when they needed a car or someone was doing some manual labor as punishment.

It was better that no one witnessed what was about to go down anyways. Things could get ugly. People could get hurt and traumatized.

"Do you have it?" Scott asked.

Logan answered by patting the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Let me see it." Logan doesn't move a muscle, just gave Scott a hard glare. "Yours is in the box on the table but don't even try and take it yet -- I'll blast you into next week if you do. Now let me see it."

Logan put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a CD case. He held the case up to Scott, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Scott lifted the top to the box slightly to show Logan a glimpse of something square and yellow that was inside.

"Let's just do this nice and easy, okay? And we'll put this whole...ordeal behind us. On the count of three... One...two...three..."

Scott slid the box toward Logan as Logan slid the CD toward Scott. Each of them grabbed their item and just looked at each other for a moment.

Scott turned to leave -- Logan could hear him mumbling softly to the CD, "Justin, JC, Joey, Lance, Chris...you're all here again..."

He waited until Scott was out of the garage, the door slamming shut behind him.

Scott's footsteps had become fainter and fainter until he couldn't hear it anymore – even with his acute senses.

He tore the top off of the box. He reached in and pulled out his precious item.

He hugged the pillowy softness tightly to him and sighed contentedly into it, "Spongebob."


	3. Chapter 3

_Professor's Bathroom_

* * *

"Good night, Jean," he said.

"Good night, Professor," she replied back, closing the door as she left the room.

He made sure the door was locked also before he let out a big sigh of relief.

The day had been stressful with the arrival of ten new students, three of them with their very demanding parents. The endless questions. The constant nagging. Ugh. Even he had his limits.

But now, at the end of the day, this was his time to relax.

He went into his spacious bathroom and turned on the warm water to fill the bathtub. He added just a touch of lavender-scented bubble bath liquid, making a mental note to himself to tell Jubilee to buy him another bottle the next time she goes to the mall.

As the water continued to fill the tub, he turned his attention to finding his favorite bath time music.

People thought he looked like a classical music fan and he couldn't really blame them for that misconception. The accent, the way he dressed, it all really screamed 'classical music fan.' They would probably be surprised to learn that he hated the classics. Mozart, Beethoven, Haydn, Chopin..they all got on his nerves.

And don't even get him started on Rachmaninov… He'd rather listen to those nagging parents again…

What he really liked…what he really loved to listen to when he wanted to relax… Well…it would surprise a lot of people.

Over the water running, he slipped the CD into the Bose that sat on his bathroom counter. He turned up the volume and waited for the sweet notes to blare out of the speakers.

"_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around…_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears…_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a  little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by…_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a  little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes…_

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart…_

_Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart…"_

The music continued (along with his singing at the top of his lungs) as he turned off the water. He slipped out of his clothes and managed to get himself into the soothing waters with the help of the handrails around the tub.

The bubbles surrounded him, covering him to his chin. He continued his singing. He really loved this song.

"_Once upon a time I was falling in love…_

_But now I'm only falling apart…_

_There's nothing I can do…_

_A total eclipse of the heart…_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life…_

_But now there's only love in the dark…_

_Nothing I can say…_

_A total eclipse of the heart…_

_A total eclipse of the heart…_

_A total eclipse of the heeeaaaarrrrtttt…_

_Turn around bright eyes…_

_Turn around bright eyes…"_

As the song faded into the background, the Professor dunked his entire body under the water, letting some of the bubbles spill over the sides and onto the floor.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't guessed already, the Professor's favorite song is "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler. Liek OMGz, didn't you know? So true! Jubilee told me!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallway, just outside of Bobby and John's room_

* * *

Bobby had his hand on the doorknob, expecting it to turn easily but instead it stopped short.

"John! You fricking prick, unlock the door!" Bobby yelled, slamming his hand against the door.

After what seemed like a long and agonizing wait, he finally heard somebody shuffling toward the door and unlocked it.

The door only opened a few inches; John's head peeking out. "Um…yeah… Listen, Drake, you mind being somewhere else for like an hour?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Let me in!" Bobby started to shove his way inside only to have John shove him back out. Bobby stared at his friend incredulously, wondering what had gotten into him.

It was then he finally noticed that John was half-dressed in baggy sweatpants, his shoulders covered in sweat, cheeks flushed, hair mussed. He looked like he had been working out but not in the…uh…'traditional' sense.

"What are you doing in there?" Bobby asked, uncertainly. He thought to himself how much bleach it would take to scrub clean the mental pictures he had twirling in his head.

_Was he jerking off in there? Uh…gross… He better not touch my stuff… He must be doing that, right? Because Rogue would never… Nah… She wouldn't… Not with him…_

"An hour, okay? I'll owe you big…" John said, looking behind him for a second. "Uh…maybe we should make that two hours… You know what, can you just find someplace else to sleep tonight? All right, good…"

Before Bobby could argue though, the door slammed shut in his face but not before he caught a glimpse of a stray glove lying on the floor and heard a girlish giggle coming from inside the room.

Bobby just stood in front of the closed and now locked again door, stunned and at a loss for words.

* * *

_Alternate scene: Bobby and John's room_

* * *

Bobby was sitting at his desk, trying to figure out the last math equation on his homework assignment.

The door slammed open, startling him that he almost fell out of his chair.

"What the fu…" Bobby stopped short when he saw John and Rogue stumbling into the room, their lips locked on each other's.

They part quickly when they realize they have an audience.

"Hi, Bobby," Rogue greeted him, giving him a small smile.

"Hey," Bobby replied. He realized how lame that just sounded and turned back to his homework, feeling his cheeks turn hot.

Bobby could hear John whispering to her, "I'll be right back."

John walked into their shared bathroom, searching through the cabinets, while Rogue sat on his bed with her legs tucked underneath her.

Bobby glanced over at her – she was dressed casually in a grey long-sleeved shirt (he was pretty sure that shirt was John's) and blue shorts, her long hair down and tousled over her shoulders, and, for some reason, barefoot. Ever since she learned how to control her mutation, she had taken to wearing her shoes less and less – he had asked John about that one time, John just shrugged and said something about feeling the carpet between her toes made her happy. Bobby was about to ask her if that was true when John came out of the bathroom, holding a small box of something Bobby couldn't make out.

"Got it." He stuffed the box into the pocket of his track pants as Rogue scrambled off of the bed, holding out her hand for John to take. "See ya, Drake."

"Bye!" she called out before turning her attention back to John.

Bobby nodded in response, watching the way they held hands and she leaned against his side, heads close together as they walked away. He turned back to his homework and sighed heavily.

Back to solving that stupid equation about what time stupid George will arrive at stupid Chattanooga…

* * *

_Alternate scene: Hallway, just outside of Bobby and John's room_

* * *

Peter and Warren were walking back to their room when a pair of outstretched legs stopped them.

"Bobby?" Peter said, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Why are you sitting there? Isn't that your room?"

"Locked out," Bobby said simply.

Warren gave Bobby a strange look. "I don't get it…"

"It's not a joke." Bobby sighed then pointed to the blue string tied around the doorknob. "See that? It's a signal."

"Signal for what?" Warren asked.

"They're…doing it…" Bobby flushed as he said the last two words.

"Who's doing what? I don't understand wha…" Then like a light bulb over Warren's head had suddenly lit up, a knowing look came over his face. "Oooohhhh!! You mean John and Rogue are…" He wriggled his brows – as if saying the actual word would be something like saying you-know-who's name in the wizarding world.

"Somebody better explain quick because my patience is wearing out," Peter exclaimed, still completely lost. "John and Rogue are what now?"

"They're…you know…" Warren wriggled his brows again, trying to get Peter to take the hint.

"Huh?"

"Jesus Christ, Peter! Am I gonna have to paint you a fricking picture?" Bobby said, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

Peter was about to defend himself when the three boys heard it as clear as a sun-shining day.

"Oh, fuck! Right there! Oh, God…oh, God… Don't stop… Yes! _Yes!_ _**YES!**_"

They all blush, cheeks as bright as any ripe tomato.

"Um…so you guys wanna play some…uh…video games?" Peter asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that followed Rogue's fierce proclamation on John's abilities.

"Let's go…" Bobby scrambled to his feet.

* * *

A/N: So…for some reason, I just noticed all my dividers within _all_ of my stories are gone. I'm gonna go back to fix those so please bear with me while I do that slowly but surely. :)

What a pain in the ass though…

* * *


End file.
